


The First

by OblivionKisame



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Arrowverse - Fandom, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Greek Mythology, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Incest, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Minor Kalex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Romance, Smut, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionKisame/pseuds/OblivionKisame
Summary: 'The First' who was the first of the amazons disappears in the middle of the battlefield after being enveloped in a bright blinding light. Thousands of years later that same blinding light appears in National City leaving behind an out of place guest.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Jess
Comments: 51
Kudos: 34





	1. The Birth and Life of The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Misery_of_Shadows aka Fallen Shadow69 for letting me run story ideas and the like by him. It's a major help being able to run things by someone and getting opinions and point of views about things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first queen is born and experiences the word as she grows and lives her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories will still get updated and eventually completed but Iv had a mental roadblock for them. I'm trying to get the creative juices flowing by writing some other stories.
> 
> No dialogue in this chapter.
> 
> There will be real life mythology used in this but with certain events being changed to fit the narrative of this story. All together this story uses things from the comics, live action movies and shows, animated movies and shows, the comics, real life mythology as well as the comics version of mythology.
> 
> If you notice any grammatical and spelling error please let me know. I don't have anyone to proof my writing and with my dyslexia and other learning disabilities it can be hard to catch my mistakes. No matter how much I re-read things I always seem to miss things so any help is appreciated. I also like hearing people thoughts and opinions on my stories especially constructive criticism(so long as it's polite anyways).

Queen Kara Otrera born in 1662 BCE not long after the five Greek ages had started was the daughter of Ares and the naiad nymph Harmonia. She was the first queen of the Amazons and progenitor of their race. She was gifted with abilities upon birth just as many Demi-Gods were. What made her even more special was the fact that she was even given the ability to reproduce with other women having been born with male genitilia instead of female.

Raised by her mother Harmonia Kara lived with her and the other naiads at Aganippe which was a beautiful spring surrounded by a beautiful forest at the base of a mountain. As a child she started maturing and growing faster than normal children showing just how special she was. By the time she was 13 she already looked like a women that was 18 years of age her body even becoming more toned and chiseled. The moment Kara started to mature Harmonia was captivated with her daughters beauty thus she seduced Kara taking advantage of a daughters love for her mother. Kara fathered her first daughter Pallas who was born from the coupling of mother and daughter. When Harmonia gave birth to Pallas the two women were ecstatic as Harmonia got to have another child while Kara got to experience being a parent. Even after that first time with her daughter Harmonia continued to seduce Kara. Eventually the other nymphs that lived there started to do the same. It wasn't completely there fault though as a certain goddess upon seeing the mother and daughter decided to influence the other nymphs. Yes they found her beautiful and some even desired her but it was the influence of Aphrodite that made the others seduce the young girl. It was simply fun entertainment for Aphrodite as she like many of the gods and goddesses enjoyed toying with others. Aphrodite became the first of the pantheon Kara came to hate.

Kara continued to grow and with in a few years she towered over even some of the tallest men as she stood at 6'5 250 pounds. Her body was well toned and rippling with muscle putting many to shame with only other demi-gods being able to rival her. As she grew so to did her speed and strength with her skin even becoming practicality invulnerable with her senses becoming enhanced. Kara never got sick or ill and was immune to natural poisons that came from the earth. It quickly became apparent to her mother that Kara's powers needed to be honed by those who could temper them. Harmonia prayed to the gods and goddesses for tutors to train and teach her daughter. Only three anwsered her prayers and came to teach her. Ares sent his daughter Enyo to teach Kara about war, fighting and how to instill fear in her enemies on and off the battlefield. Athena decided to teach her strategy, tactics and give her a proper education on many subjects including reading, writing, poetry and philosophy. Artemis came to teach Kara about the wild, to use the bow and arrow as well as to hunt and survive. Artemis also brought along a Centauress warrior to train Kara in combat further while also refining it. The young demi-god proved to be as smart if not smarter than some of the greatest minds in Greece. She could learn and adapt at a frightening pace that made even her teachers look on in surprise. Despite her intelligence and education Kara preferred brute force and was typically a bit of a brute in most circumstances and was even known for having a temper.

During their time training Enyo became Kara's first love. The two sisters passion for each other quickly grew. Their relationship and love eventually becoming intimate as they spent more and more time together with Enyo becoming pregnant with Kara's second child. Disgusted by the coupling of his two daughters Ares took Enyo away where she later gave birth to Kara's son Enyalius. Devastated by her love being taken from her Kara spent three days and nights crying in sorrow. The centauress warrior concerned for the young woman came to her to try and comfort her. What was supposed to be simple comfort became more as Kara tried to replace her sorrow and pain with sex and lust. The centauress knew she shouldn't be intimate with the girl but she couldn't bring herself to say no as she didn't want to upset Kara further. The Centauress later found that she had become pregnant with Kara's third child who was named Hylonome. Ares was now hated by Kara and became the second of the pantheon to be despised by her. Her hate for Ares ignited a small flame in her heart that would eventually turn into a burning hate for all men.

Artemis and Athena had the god Hephaestus make Kara weapons and armor that was worthy of a demi-god. The armor was a solid matte black with the helmet being of of corinthian design while not having the plume. The armor was of a simple design with very little decoration going for practicality over style.

Kara spent plenty of years training and learning while raising her two daughters with her mother and centauress lover. The centauress warrior eventually became pregnant again this time with twin boys Pholus and Pholos. Do to Kara's seduction by many of the nymphs plenty of other children had been born some of which were born like her being able to reproduce with other women. Many of the children born from the nymphs were some of the first amazons. Pholus and Pholos were sent to live with the males of the centauress's tribe as they needed care that the women couldn't provide.

Kara cared about her centauress lover but wasn't in love with her as she still cared about Enyo. Time had made things easier on her but no matter how much time passed she still longed for Enyo's love. One day Kara had been training alone in the woods when Enyo appeared before her arms open and waiting for an embrace. Kara rushed into her waiting arms feeling the other womans warmth. With out a word being said Kara made love to Enyo taking her time with her lover. Hours later after they were done Kara opened her eyes to look at the other woman but Enyo's image blurred and dissipated. Instead of Enyo being in Kara's embrace it was now a cow. Zeus stole a snow white bull that Poseidon had intended to send to the king of Crete. In a sick cruel joke Zeus turned the white bull into a cow and cast an illusion making the cow look like Enyo. Once Kara made love to what she believed to be her loved one Zeus broke the illusion revealing the truth. Kara was horrified feeling dirty and sick as she vomited up the contents of her stomach. Zeus deciding to take things further and made the cow become pregnant from Kara's seed while making the growth of the unholy offspring advance at a rapid pace. It was was only a matter of minutes before the cow was already giving birth. Thanks to Zeus and his sick humor the first Minator was born.

Kara sickened by the unholy child left it there in the woods returning to the spring. Poseidon angered by the theft and horrid abomination that was born took his rage out on Kara striking down her centauress lover. Poseidon took the horrid child giving it to the king of Crete to be used for entertainment. Between the cruel joke played by Zeus and Poseidon taking her lover Kara felt broken.

As the years passed Kara started having encounters with the outside world coming into contact with humans. It didn't take long for Kara to end up hating men seeing how they treated women and even themselves. Kara started attacking small isolated villages killing the men and taking the women with her. Many of these women ended up giving birth to children that were fathered by Kara and some of her daughters. The women who didn't give birth to children trained to become warriors and join the amazonian ranks. Some of Kara's children moved away from the spring but many stayed with Kara training to become warriors themselves. Hylonome had ran away after falling in love with another centaur. Kara didn't approve of her daughter loving a man and tryed to force them apart hence why Hylonome ran away with him. Pallas grew into a beautiful women who was almost as skilled as her mother in combat. It was unexpected though when Pallas and Athena had become lovers. There were plenty of other women Kara had encountered one of which was Lamia the snake woman who Kara found beautiful. Kara showed Lamia just how beautiful she was by bedding her multiple nights in a row. Do to their intimacy Lamia layed many eggs allowing a new race to be born, this new race was named after Lamia herself.

One day Pallas and Athena had decided to have a mock battle with Athena having the upper hand. Eventually however Pallas had Athena on the defensive causing Zeus to fear his daughter would lose. Zeus in his panic decided to distract Pallas leaving her unready to block Athena's attack. Athena was unaware of the distraction believing Pallas would block or parry her strike but was horrified when her spear pierced her lovers body killing her. Upon hearing about her daughters death at the hands of Athena Kara called her army to arms and lead an attack on Athens. Athens was the city dedicated to Athena while also holding her temple with in it. The city was well known for its great warriors and tactics but was barley holding on against the amazonian siege. Finally after several days Kara grew impatient and broke through the gates herself leading her army through the city striking down many of its soldiers. Men were dragged out of their homes and slaughtered even some of the women who interfered were killed.

The last of the cities defenders gathered at the temple of Athena for a last stand wanting to at least protect the temple. When Kara reached the temple she had all intentions of burning it to the ground. Before any more deaths could occur Athena appeared, she stood between Kara and her army and the athenian soldiers. Athena called for a parlay with Kara taking their meeting into the temple away from the eye's of others. There was shouting and arguing between the two about Pallas and her death. The shouting turned into moans and grunts after Athena offered her body in exchange for her city and temple being spared. Begrudgingly Kara held to her end of the deal and left with her army leaving the city and temple alone. Athena would go on to eventually give birth to Kara's son Erichthonius the future King of Athens.

Kara once met the oceanid Electra who had an affair with Kara cheating on her husband Thaumas. This affair led to the birth of two daughters named Aello and Ocypete. These weren't just normal children but the first of their own race a race known as the harpies.

One day Kara had encountered a woman who called herself Circe and was a beautiful, powerful and immortal sorceress. Circe became infatuated with Kara and used her magic to hold sway over her. During the 5 years that Circe held sway over the queen they produced three children two daughters Telegonus and Ardeas and a single son latinus. Seeing the hold Circe had on Kara the goddess Artemis broke the spell and helped Kara build strong mental defenses to defend against such treachery again.

It was rare for Kara and her amazons to ever work alongside men but there were a few times that exceptions had to be made. People came from the stars wanting to take thier world but for the first in their history the many clans of the world United to beat back this otherworldly force. Amazons, Atlantian, human as well as some of the mythical races all banded together. Even the gods stepped down from Mount Olympus to aid in their struggle. No one had ever managed to pierce Kara's skin especially in combat but this battle was different. After the glowing green star-man was struck down Kara lunged at the large being with the horned helm and the big axe. This man who called himself Steppenwolf was the leader of the opposing force and was very strong. For the first time in Kara's life she had give it her all. She was pushing him back or at least she thought. In her arrogance and overconfidence she pushed her attack further leaving herself open for him to strike. The chest piece of Kara's armor was rent asunder as his giant axe dug into her shoulder pushing her to her knees while it was tearing down across her chest. She could have and should have beaten him she was stronger than him and she knew it but she let herself be blinded by her own ego. He lured her in and she took the bait.

Kneeling there Kara closed her eye's and waited for the final blow resigning herself to her fate. As the axe was swung down it suddenly stopped as a sword blocked the strike. Opening her eye's Kara looked up to see her father Ares standing there facing off against the otherworldly man. She felt disgusting being saved by not only a man but by a man who was her father a father that she hated. The smirk on his face as he briefly looked at over his shoulder at her made her stomach churn with nausea. A part of her would rather die than be saved by the likes of him. Ares pushed Steppenwolf back overtaking him quickly as the rest of the allied forces started pushing the opposing army back forcing them to retreat. Kara actually wanted to die rather than feel this defeat. She was angry, she was embarrassed and she wanted to smash that continued smirk off her fathers face.

It took time for Kara to heal from such a wound that was inflicted by an otherworldly weapon. Her body now had a big scar running from top of her left shoulder down to the center of her chest. Now with her body and armor repaired Kara was determined to never be weak again to never let another beat her and especially she would never allow herself to saved by another man.

Eventually Kara and her amazons left Aganippe and built the City of Sinope while starting many other cities as well. One city was Mytilene with several others being formed around the area's of Lake Maeotis, Eurasian Steppe, and Lycia. The amazons and there queen quickly became well known because of being women who were fierce warriors. Their reputation was already strong because of the siege they laid on Athens years ago as well as there prowess during the otherworldly invasion but now it only got stronger as they went from conflict to conflict conquering the lands of others. One such conquest was of the Atlantian city Cerne. It was a brutally one sided conflict with Kara and her amazons smashing through their defenses quickly and easily. The other atlantian city's surrendered quickly to the amazonian queen out of fear as Kara threatened to burn their cities to ashes. Kara enslaved the men and took several atlantian women as willing concubines. One woman who was the queen of the atlantian City of Xebel caught Kara's attention with her beautiful bright red hair. Kara took the woman as a lover resulting in yet another child. The child was named Mera and she had red hair just as bright as her mother's. Mera loved Kara but Years later would eventually and inexplicably distance herself from the woman and even came to hate her.

Kara had found herself hating star-people after that invasion years before and hoped to never see another one again but she was unlucky. Years later star people who were big, strong, fast, white and able to change their physical form had come to their word and Greece specifically. These new star people were mean, aggressive and monstrous looking and they wanted to use certain Greek city states as a staging area for invasion. They wanted to clean the occupants of the selected cities out and replace them and blend in. It might have worked had Kara and others not become more perceptive. Kara herself could see through their disguises because of her enhanced senses and could smell the difference between them and an actual earthly beings. These star people were attacked by the combined forces the amazons and the city states of Athens, Sparta and Corinth. Surprisingly some extra help came from another group of star people who were green and had similar abilities as the white ones. These green ones were small in numbers with only a handful of them being there. The battle was fierce as the creatures were formidable especially with there natural strength and speed. Ultimately the white ones were no match for them and they were slaughtered like beats.

A few of the green ones stayed behind out of curiosity towards their society. The green ones called themselves Ma'aleca'andrans but used the word Martian to make it easier. Kara didn't like them as she found them suspicious and shady with their abilitie to change shape. She wanted to drive them off and tell them to never come back but so long as they stayed out of her cities she didn't care. She wouldn't deny however that she was indeed curious about the females of their race. As it so happened one of the females was also curious in a similar fashion. Despite the differences they were surprisingly sexually compatible not enough for children but enough to experience plenty of pleasure. It was an interesting experience for Kara but she decided never again after waking up to her martian partner trying to pierce the skin at the crook of her elbow with a oddly shaped piece of metal. Angered at the martian woman Kara beat her to with in an inch of her life before dragging her outside of the city and stringing her up as a warning. Luckily for the otherworldly woman one of her kind who had stayed behind found her and took her with him. Never would she trust anyone who came from the stars.

Kara once met and defeated Hercules himself after he came to the city of Sinope wanting her girdle for one of his labors. She bested Hercules but instead of killing him showed mercy as the battle was fierce and competitive putting her in a good mood. She let him leave with the girdle since it was useless to her but only after taking his Nemean lion skin as a trade. She added the skin to the waist of her armor. As by unfortunate fate the hero Theseus who ironically had killed the Minator of Crete had encountered the amazons after treading through their territory resulting in Kara striking him down.

Kara decided to visit her mother and during the walk through the woods that surrounded Aganippe Kara heard yelling. Rushing to the source of the noise she found a human woman being attacked by two centaurs who were trying to rape her. The woman slayed one of the centaur men but was to slow in responding to the other attacker. At the last minute the other centaur stopped dead in his tracks looking back to see Kara holding his hind legs. Kara tossed him by his legs slamming him back first into the trunk of a tree breaking his spine. As the centaur laid there in pain and agony Kara decided upon him with her sword. He begged for his life but Kara spared him no mercy as she removed his head from his shoulders. As soon as Kara laid eye's on the other woman she was smitten instantly. After that faithful day Kara and the woman who's name was Atalanta spent many days together. Atalanta had the favor of Artemis therefore when Kara wanted to propose marriage she needed the goddesses permission which she got. When Kara proposed to Atalanta she had agreed as she had already fallen in love with Kara. Atalanta lived in Sinope with Kara becoming an amazonian queen herself. The two women had four daughters Hippolyta, Antiope, Melanippe, and Penthesilea.

During Kara's life she fought many creatures, beasts, and heroes as well as both mortals and immortals alike. She kept trophies from every fight, battle and conquest including the ones she had with the star people in the past. One such trophy was a small patch of fabric with a red S on it which had been sown onto clothing. It came from a star person who was part of a small group of explorers. This race of star people called themselves Kryptonians. They looked very much like them and were as strong as a demi-god. They seemed to be unaccustomed to their power as they were clumsy and had a hard time adjusting. Kara might have been brutish in nature and seemed to be more brawn than brain but she was still very intelligent. To Kara she figured that they didn't have powers and that something about this word gave them unnatural abilities. They were peaceful and stayed away from amazon territory so she largely ignored them at least until one of them made a grave mistake. One of the kryptonian men made advances on her daughter Penthesilea while she and Kara were taking a break from training together outside the city. The man didn't know how to take no for an answer so Kara pummeled him to death with her bare hands taking the patch as a trophy. They might have had gained powers here but they had much to learn, learning they wouldn't get.

Kara took the man's body to his compatriots and told them what he did and that they had better leave this world. It was enough dealing with others of her own world and was getting tired of dealing with people from the stars as well. The final thought she had about the explorer she killed was that his descendants had better never come here.

A teenage Hippolyta eventually became pregnant and gave birth to twins, a son she named Jason and a daughter she named Diana. Hippolyta and Kara made a vowel to hide the truth of who their father is from them. Jason being born a man caused Kara to tear the young infant from Hippolyta's crasp and had him sent away. Hippolyta became hateful towards Kara because she wanted to keep both her children. Diana grew close to her grandmother looking up to her in fascination at her abilities as a warrior. Do to her young age and the fact that Hippolyta sheltered her from many truths she never realized how aggressive, violent and even cruel her grandmother could be in battle. To Diana her grandmother was an idol who she wanted to be like when reached adulthood.

Ancient Greece 1184 BCE

The siege of Troy had already been going on for 9 years and was now in it's tenth and final year. In this final year a small group of Amazons came to the cities aid but not because they truly wished to help. In fact these amazons only came because they and their queen wanted glory and fame while the queen in particular wanted to be the slayer of the great heroes fighting against Troy.

Kara had already slain The Great Ajax taking his legendary shield as a trophy as well as killing many regular Greek soldiers. She had even fought and severally wounded Diomedes but she did not kill him for he was the Goddess Athena's favorite and was thus saved by the goddess. Kara has slain hundreds if not thousands of men in combat during her conquests. Kara had went unbeaten since the battle with Steppenwolf with no one especially no man able to match her, many tried only to fail with most ending up in Hades domain as she was rarely merciful. Achilles was now the hero who she had her sights on for she wanted to add his name to the list of those she's defeated with his arms and armor decorating her great hall. Achilles fought hard but despite his best efforts the fight was one sided with Kara now standing over him about to make the final strike. Right as Kara's spear was about to pierce the heroes chest a bright blinding light surrounded the amazonian queen. As the light disappeared Kara to had disappeared along with it.

Unknown date and place

Kara finishes her strike at Achilles just to find him no longer beneath her. Kara's attention was caught when a giant metal monstrosity started making a loud noise as it came closer and closer to her at a fast pace. Kara raised her shield in front of her body as she dug her feet in to take a battle stance in order to hold her ground. The metal monster slammed into her leaving Kara unmoved. The monster made loud crunching noises as the metal bent, broke and twisted from the impact. Taking a few steps back from the metal beast her ears were filled with screams. Looking around Kara saw that she was no longer outside the gates of Troy but instead surrounded by strange tall buildings and people who were dressed oddly. Her amazonian army was no where in sight neither was the achaean army for that matter. Everything but the people seemed to be made of stone and metal with more metal beasts moving around. Many of these strange people stood around holding funny looking small objects that gave off bright flashing lights.

A small man in blue nervously in moved towards her pointing a small metal object at her. He was talking to her but she couldn't understand him. A bright flash went off in her face making her turn towards the source. As she moved a loud noise rang out and something hit her chest plate bouncing off it. She looked up at the now trembling small man realizing that what ever hit her came from him. Kara went from confused to angry grabbing the man by his throat as she yelled out Greek obscenities. He struggled in her grip showing just weak he was before she tossed him into a wall that she could see through and that seemed to shatter easily. There were so many flashing colored lights that made sounds all around her now and it was getting on her nerves. One by one she started smashing and destroying the metal monstrosities that the lights and sounds came from as more loud sounds rang out with more small objects bouncing off her. She still couldn't understand what they were saying but she didn't need to, all she needed was to make these newcomers kneel before the might of Kara Otrera the great amazonian queen. These people and their metal beasts will fall before her like all others have especially these tiny pathetic excuses for men.


	2. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO and Justice League try to handle a situation, key word try.

National City, California April 3rd 2015

The Department of Extranormal Operations or DEO was a secret government organization that dealt with magical, alien, meta-human and other similar threats. The DEO was normally constantly busy but lately it's been rather laid back and calm. With this calmness it gave them an opportunity to catch up a lot of things such as paperwork and innovatory. The director of the DEO was even able to give many of his agents the rest and time off they desperately needed and deserved. Today was another one of those calm days and even though there's plenty of agents still working they mostly didn't have much to do. The only crime related things they had to work on at the moment were investigations into a few alien tech smuggling organizations and a illegal underground alien and superhuman fighting ring. Recently though they were getting information about some fanatical cult that worshiped an ancient being from thousands of years ago. The cult was greek in origin and revered some ancient hero that they considered a god and seemed to only allow human women. They have apparently been recruiting a lot with plenty of reports about women just up and leaving falling completely off the grid. At the moment they couldn't do anything since the cult wasn't actually doing anything illegal at least nothing they knew about.

Cults have always been a thing through out history for both human and alien alike. The one thing the director found really suspicious about this particular cult though was that they seemed to be very well funded with some pretty powerful women being involved. There's high ranking government, law enforcement and military women involved as well as women who own large corporations. Because of their funding and the women involved it's been hard to get any other information about the group. All the director could do was keep digging and hope that there was nothing to worry about.

While the director sat there pondering the alarms started going off indicating that there was trouble. He quickly made his way out to the agency's combat information center to find out what was happening. Upon entering the main area of the cic he could see agents scurrying about while their newest agent a computer tech specialist was sitting there panicking which honestly wasn't anything new.

"Agent Schott status report." The director asked.

"There's reports of someone wrecking everything in sight downtown." He nervously told his superior.

"Do we have a visual?"

"Y...yea there's already news choppers overhead plus I have access to the security feeds in the area........well ones that haven't been destroyed anyways. There's also civilian video footage being uploaded as well as videos that are being steamed live."

"Bring it all up on screen. I want to see up what we're dealing with." His deep voice commanded.

"Yes sir."

The agent brought up all the footage as it was coming in on the giant screen that was in the room. The director looked at numerous video feeds taking in what it was he was seeing. The videos showed a large and obviously very strong person who looked to be human though that didn't mean they were. It looked like the individual is wearing black armor from Ancient Greece while even using weapons from the same era. The armor and weapons looked worn and well used but also pristine with the weapons looking like they've never been dull. There was dark crimson splattered across the ancient arms and armor which gave the director some dark thoughts of exactly where the color came from though the liquid looked dry. It was like someone walked off a movie set and into the middle of the street. He couldn't tell if it was a man or woman but he assumed it was a man based on the persons large size. The 'man' was smashing every vehicle in sight while tossing the many police officers that were on the scene around like ragdolls. Their firearms didn't even seem to faze or hamper him at all. His strength was very impressive crushing and lifting even the heaviest big rig trucks throwing them like they were toys. Buildings were being turned into rubble as this warrior smashed through walls. He seemed to be very agitated, annoyed and partially confused which peaks the directors curiosity. Perhaps this was just a misunderstanding based on the confusion of this individual but that might just be him hoping for the best. As he continued studying the individual he noticed that the man seemed to be loudly yelling in a foreign that sounded familiar but also distinctively diffrent.

"Agent Schott do we know what he's saying?"

"Oh uh Hank I mean sir I mean director sir......" The agent looked nervous and embarrassed. "No...uh no the translator can't find a match."

"Keep looking into it we're probably going to need someone who can both understand him and speak to him. If I'm correct in my assumption then this may very well be one big misunderstanding." Even if it was a misunderstanding he recognized the threat this person could be and was currently being. "Agent Danvers!" He yelled.

"Yes sir?" The woman responded.

"Assemble a team and contain the area around threat but do not and I repeat do not engage the target unless absolutely necessary. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now gather a team. You'll brief them on the way dismissed."

"Sooooooo now what?" Agent Schott asked.

"At the moment we don't know what we're dealing with and its obvious that who ever this person is their powerful. I want to play this safe so as much as I hate to do it...." The director sighed. "....I'm going to contact the league and see who's close enough to lend some support."

The director didn't like asking the Justice league for help since the the DEO didn't exactly have a good relationship with them. Superman in particular didn't like them much as he like many others disagreed with the DEO's methods. There were a few in the league who understood and even a few who understood despite still not liking it. The DEO did what was necessary for the safety of not just humans but aliens as well. There's many individuals that standard prisons can't contain. Most civilian law enforcement agencies aren't equipped or trained to deal with certain threats. One of the few exceptions is Central Cities police force as they have star labs and the Flash helping to equip and inform them. In all honesty the director didn't know how to feel about civilian law enforcement having technology like that. Yes it helps them do their job but it makes it easier for that technology to fall into the wrong hands. Sure even technology in the hands of the military and government agencies can get out to people that it shouldn't but it's still not as easy to get ahold the tech.

Looking back up at the live footage of their target the director hoped this person could be reasoned with once proper communication could be established. For the moment however they needed to stop the destructive rampage.

Agent Danvers sat in the back of one of the DEO vans that was on its way to their mission location. She had briefed the entire team as well as the few other teams she put together with the directors permission. The agent had asked for permission to form several teams so more ground could be covered with each team having specific tasks. The team she was leading was in charge of containment and if need be a strike team. She was keeping up with everything that was happening with their target on her tablet. Watching the live footage and seeing someone that powerful terrified a part of her. Superman, superwoman and wonder woman were extremely powerful but they were on their side, this person however didn't seem like they were. As the vans came to a halt everyone unloaded and made off for their designated tasks. Agent Danvers and her team made their way to where the target was while making sure to stay out of the line of sight. Weaving between alleys and insides of buildings she could hear the vehicles being tossed around, the gun fire of the NCPD as well as the screams of civilians running to safety. Then she finally caught sight of the person causing all this destruction.

A large person clad in Greek armor had just tossed a latina detective onto the hood of a police car knocking her unconscious. Cars, buildings and other things were being destroyed as the warrior was on a rampage. A language agent Danvers didn't understand being spoken and yelled. A large semi truck was lifted and thrown into a nearby gas station causing an explosion. The agent had already been a little terrified but seeing the warrior in person definitely sent shivers of fear down her spine.

Out on the main street Kara was rampaging and yelling as she was just getting more pissed off. These annoying ants had the gall to attack her, to attack the queen of the amazons! And these puny cowardly men in blue with their strange weapons thinking they can defeat her, she could laugh at the ridiculousness. There were women among these men taking orders from them and it infuriated her to no end. How could these women take orders from them? Was it not obvious to them that men are weak and insignificant being useful as only slaves? As Kara was thinking she smashed another metal beast with the flashing colored lights before throwing it making the people in blue scatter. So pathetic she thought to herself as she watched them continue to scramble around. She was their better in every way and they should be kneeling before her and begging for mercy.....not that she would give them any anyways.

Kara saw the shadows moving off to the side of her peripheral vision and went after the shadows believing it be more of these men. Moving quickly she assualted the shadows tearing through them with ease leaving them little time to even react. A few of them went down before they knew what happened while others were able to draw their firearms and shoot at her. The bullets bounced off her armor and even the ones that hit uncovered skin just seemed to do nothing. She grabbed the one who seemed to be their leader by the throat and lifted the small woman up. It was a woman and a rather attractive one at that with short brunette hair wearing black clothing similar but also very different from what some of the others attacking her wore. Despite how strange the clothing looks Kara still knows a soldier when she sees one and this woman was definitely a soldier. The brunette was well built and her muscles even showed through the clothing. Kara couldn't help but think about how this woman would have made a fine amazon warrior. She pulled the small woman in close staring into her eyes as she looked her over.

Agent Danvers didn't mean for her and her team to get caught or even seen for that matter but they had gotten to close. Her team thrown about like nothing while she herself was being lifted off the ground by her throat pulled up the other person's face. The agent found herself staring into the bright blue eye's of this large person. The agent was finding it hard to breath and panicked pulling her sidearm and started firing into the person holding her. The next thing she knew she heard a grunt of anger and then found herself being thrown. Agent Danvers was thrown so fast she didn't even have time to think about what was happening. What she did know was that at the moment she flying through the air towards a building and as it got closer and closer as she closed her eye's expecting to hit it. Except she didn't hit it instead she opened her eye's to find herself enveloped in a green light.

"Now that wasn't very nice." A man in green said looking at Kara as he lowered the agent to the ground. "You okay ma'am?" He asked.

"Y...yea thank you." She told him.

"Just doing my job." He told her before turnin his attention to Kara. "Alright now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Kara eyed the man up recognizing his green glow and his green clothing. She remembered the battle against Steppenwolf and the glowing green man from the stars that fought with her and her allies, the one that Steppenwolf struck down. This glowing man had the same suit and the same glow but was a human man with dark brown skin. If he was anything like the one she met then she knew he was a weakling and would fall like any other. Kara grabbed a metal pole and pulled it from the ground throwing it like a spear at the man.

"The hard way it is then." The man said as he blocked the lamp post with a wall of hardened green light.

Kara kept grabbing both metal and stone alike continuing to toss things up into the air at him just for him to encase himself in a sphere of green light. The sphere sheltered him from the make shift projectiles. He was simply letting her do it expecting her to tire out. As a former military man he could tell when someone was nearing exhaustion. He didn't think the near exhaustion was from her rampage either just by how the person looked and how the body posture he concluded they must have already been at that point prior to their arrival. The green suited man could hear this person who he assumed to be male yelling in a language he didn't understand. Now he might not have understood what was being yelled but he learned years ago that sometimes you don't need to understand another language to be able to tell when someone's using explicatives and calling you names. Eventually he restrained her with green chains as he made his way down to her.

"Alright enough of that." He told her.

"Anóitos ánthropos."("Stupid man") Kara laughed as her muscles flexed and her arms shattered the chains before she struck him.

He barely got his shield up in time to protect himself but the hit still threw him right through a building. She charged him before he had time to recover and knocked him through a few more buildings. At the moment he felt like a hamster in a plastic ball that was being shaken around. He caught himself and was able to move up into the air but the next thing he knew Kara had leaped into the air straight at him managing to plung her spear half way through the hardened light sphere stopping just short of his face.

"HOLY HELL!" He exclaimed in shock not expecting the spear to penetrate his shielding.

Kara hung onto her spear using it to hold herself up as she drew her fist back and then threw it forward hitting the sphere smashing a hole in it. She grabbed the man inside by his throat causing the sphere to break letting them fall to the ground. Kara landed on her feet still holding the man by his neck. She may have preferred brute force over using her impressive intelligence but she still surveyed the battlefields and studied her enemies. As she was throwing things at him and tossed him around she watched and studied him noticing the ring on his finger. She saw how the light and thus his power came from it. The man went to quickly use his powers to break free from her hold but Kara grabbed his hand before he could. She forced the ring from his hand and held it in her palm before enclosing it with her fist. When she opened her hand again there was nothing but green dust sitting there in place of the ring. Letting the dust fall from her hand she dropped the man holding him on the ground with her foot. She raised her spear ready to thrust into her weak enemy but as she went to strike him down he was gone taken by a blur of red.

Looking up she saw a man in red standing there with the dark skinned man she had been about to kill. They were then joined by another man with his arms crossed wearing blue and red who like the glowing man floated down from the sky.

"That makes what the third time Iv saved you this month?" The man in red said.

"It was only the second." He quipped back.

"Whatever you say GL."

"Do we know who he is?" The man in blue and red asked.

"Not a clue but he's strong, damn strong. Broke my construct and my ring with his bare hands."

"That's the the second ring in 5 months! The guardians are going to be super pissed." The red man told him.

"No shit." He said before looking at the third man who was there. "Without my ring I'm gonna have to let you guys handle this."

"It'll be fine John just get somewhere safe." He told him getting a node in response before the dark skinned man left. Turning his attention to the person in front of them the blue and red man spoke again. "I think you've done enough damage. It's time to stop."

"Gios tou Ermí tha plirósete gia paremvolés!" ("Son of Hermes you will pay for interfering!") Kara yelled while pointing her spear at the man in red.

"What did he say?" The man in red asked.

"Don't know. But I'm going to go out on a limb here and say he can't understand us either."

Kara stared at them and then she saw something that angered her to no end. The man in blue and red lowered his arms revealing a red S on his chest. Kara knew that symbol as that very symbol ended up decorating her great hall after she took it from the corpse of the man who owned it. She told his people to never come back but apparently they didn't listen.

"KRYPTONIAN!" Kara yelled in anger.

"I definitely understood him that time."

"My heritage isn't exactly a secret Flash."

"Yea yea just like everyone knows who Superman is while people only know me as the guy who runs fast." Flash said with a jokingly sarcastic smirk. "Hope you don't mind but I got this one Supes, stand back and let the real hero show you how it's done." He said taking off.

"Flash wait!" He yelled just a little late.

Flash had taken off running straight at Kara before he started running in clockwise circles around her throwing a plethora of punches. Flash thought he was doing well but Kara barely felt it and it was just getting her pissed off more than she already was. Kara's eye's easily tracked him as he ran. At just the right moment she extended her arm holding out her shield causing the Flash to run straight into it with a loud noise like one of those Chinese gongs make. The impact knocked him flat on his back forcing a load groan of pain out of him.

"Who put that wall there?" He groaned as he slightly lifted his up off the ground. "I'm just......gonna take a little nap." He said just before passing out.

Kara grabbed the unconscious man by his ankle lifting him up and then throwing him. Superman darted after his friend catching him before slowly laying him down some where safe. Returning to Kara he stood a streets length away staring her down.

"I don't know who you are but that was a big mistake." He said.

Superman rushed forward pulling his arm back and throwing a super strength filled punch. Kara caught it one handed stopping him dead in his tracks surprising him. Grabbing him by his arm she tossed him over her shoulder throwing him full force. He smashed through a building and several abandoned vehicles before coming to a stop as he found himself ironically embedded in the side of an LCorp chemical truck. Liquid pored out of the truck being ignited by a spark causing an explosion. Plenty of others would have thought that did it but not Kara she wasn't stupid. She knew he wasn't down for the count yet and she knew she was right when the man walked out of the flames. Lifting her spear she threw it at him with full force. Superman saw it coming and was going to just let it hit him and break like plenty of weapons have in the past. At the last moment however he had a bad feeling in his gut and quickly and just barely moved his head out of the way. The tip of the spear grazed his cheek drawing Crimson blood from the man. Reaching up Superman touched the cut on his face wiping up the crimson liquid with his hand before looking at the blood that was now on the back of said hand. That gut feeling he had was right and he was glad he listened to it. Now he knew the weapons were enchanted having encountered ones like it before as well as knowing a few people who use some themselves.

"Looks like I'll have to be more careful." He said looking up at Kara. "I need to end this quickly before he hurts anyone else."

Superman rushed her again this time being more cautious as he threw one strike after another. Kara simpley avoided every strike he made with ease as she could tell he had little to no combat training. He relied on his powers to overpower and subdue his opponents with no killing intent. To Kara he was weak, insignificant and undeserving of being called a warrior. Its obvious to her that he didn't have what it took to do what was needed. If he was going to hold back because he was unwilling to kill then she would take advantage of that. Kara countered him hitting him hard with an uppercut to the jaw following up with a strike from the edge of her shield tossing into a building. His heat vision erupted from underneath the rubble being blocked by her shield. She rushed forward continuing to block his heat vision tackling him with the shield as she ran him through several buildings. After the fourth building Superman decided to take a page out of his friend Bruce's book. Grabbing the shield he rolled backwords pulling her with him and planting his feet into her abdomen tossing her. She quickly recovered putting some distance between them.

Normally she didn't rely on her speed unless she needed to but she wanted to put this man down and hard. Plus she easily admitted to herslef that was growing exhausted. Before ending up in this strange place she had already been fighting outside of the gates of Troy for a week straight before she fought Achilles. Even though the fight with Achilles was mostly one sided that doesn't mean he went down easy either. Between the near exhaustion she was already suffering from before her arrival it only got worse as she fought here. She may be a demi god with many years of training and conditioning but even she had limits.

Kara quickly disappeared from Supermans sight much to his surprise before he took a hit to the face and then again and again and again. It wasn't just flesh hitting flesh but also metal meeting flesh as Kara was using the edge of her shield to bash him in the head and face. He tried to defend himself but she was to fast. It was like being hit by the Flash but much harder and she was definitely about as fast the current Flash Barry Allen that she had fought earlier. Superman struggled and was able to hold her off for a while but she was overwhelming him quickly pushing him back. He tried to gain some distance but she grabbed him by his cape smashing him into the ground. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with her over top of him bashing her shield into his head. Kara drew her sword lifting it up and slashed down at him with the intent to kill. Right as the blade was about reach him her strike was blocked by another sword with her being pushed back. Looking up she saw a woman with long black hair holding a sword and shield wearing red, blue and gold colored armor.

"Eseís pou eíste gynaíka kai polemistís tha yperaspísate aftón ton ánthropo?"("You who are a woman and a warrior would defend this man?") Kara yelled out at the woman.

"Aftós o ánthropos eínai o fílos mou, ópos kai oi álloi pou échete pligósei."(This man is my friend as are the others you've hurt.") The other woman yelled back.

"Oi filoi? Oi ándres den eínai típota állo pará sklaviá kai praktikí stóchos."("Friends? Men are good for nothing but slave labor and target practice.") she told the woman.

"An aftó eínai aftó pou pistévete tóte éna stenó myaló sas anóito."("If that is what you believe then your a narrow minded fool.") She told Kara.

A fool? No one calls Kara Otrera a fool! Kara would show her a fool by showing her what happens when you challenge and anger the queen of the amazons! Kara lashed out in anger slashing at the new challenger. The woman blocked Kara's blow with her shield and countered with a strike of her own. Swords met shields and shields met swords with sword edges even meeting sword edges. Kicks, head butts and backhands were thrown into the mix as both women tried to gain the upper hand over the other. They were almost equally matched but it was obvious to the black haired woman that her opponent was far more experienced with more training under her belt. However this woman was exhausted, she was good at hiding it but it was obvious to her. The fight just kept going with Kara feeling the fatigue more and more but she refused to stop, refused to give up. She was pushing her godly body to its limits and even farther than that making her body tremble and throb. She was pushing her body so hard that it was filled with pain forcing her to back away from the black haired woman. In her entire long life she has only been pushed this far a few times.

"Oi exantliménoi kai to sóma sas den boroún na pároun polý perissótero. Prépei na stamatísete"(Your exhausted and your body can't take much more. You need to stop!") the woman told Kara in concern.

"Emfánisi anisychías gia énan echthró? Póso geloío! Den prépei poté na deíxete éleos í anisychía gia énan antípalo pou sas kánei adýnamous! Eíchate gennitheí éna amazon tóte tha to gnorízate aftó!"("Showing concern for an enemy? How ridiculous! You should never show mercy or concern for an opponent it makes you weak! Had you been born an amazon then you would know this!") Kara told her with a condescending tone.

"Genníthike éna amazon? Eímai amé........"("Born an amazon? I am an ama........") The woman started to stay before cutting off abruptly.

A woman's scream for help rang out distracting both women. Kara may not have understand their strange language but even she knew what kind of scream that was. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she rushed towards the sound of the panicked screaming. There was just something about the that voice that was familiar and it drew her towards it. A woman who's leg was stuck under a block of rubble was laying there about to be crushed with more rubble that was breaking loose from above. Kara raced forwards covering the girl shielding her with her body. The woman was asian not that Kara would know that which would normally would have intrigued her. This dark haired woman was beautiful and their was just something so familiar about her that Kara couldn't place. It was like she was drawn to her and it was confusing for Kara, all she knew was that she had to protect to her and keep her safe. The rubble fell hitting Kara's back leaving the other woman unharmed. After the last of the debris fell Kara scooped the now surprised woman up into her arms placing her on her feet.

"T...t....thank you." The woman nervously stuttered out blushing.

Kara didn't understand the woman of course but even if she did she wouldn't have heard what she said anyways. The Asian womans face blurred into that of another as Kara started to collapse from exhaustion.

"Atalánta......" Kara mumbled out before falling unconscious and hitting the ground with a loud thud startling he other smaller woman.

"You okay miss?" The black haired woman asked as she made her way over.

"I....I.....y.....yes. Physically any.......anyways not sure if my j....job at LCorp will still be there now that I'm late." She stuttered as she looked over. "Oh my god your Wonder Woman!"

"Just call me Diana." She said smiling. "And I'm sure miss Luthor will understand."

"Uhmmm s....sure." She looked down at Kara. "She saved me. W....will she be Okay?"

"She should be. She's just extremely exhausted although I'm surprised you realized she was a woman considering she's covered with armor."

"H.....her eye's gave it away." The woman thought her blue eye's were gorgeous. She's always been weak for deep blue eye's like that. "I uhm should probably go since you know w....work."

"Just be careful miss........." Diana trailed off waiting for a name.

"Oh it's J.....Jessica.......Jessica Chin b....but everyone calls me Jess."

"It was nice meeting you Jessica. Be safe." Diana said with a smile.

As the woman walked off mumbling to herself a battered superman came to stand next to Diana.

"Thanks for the save Diana. Thought I was a goner." He said as he looked down at Kara. "He's pretty strong hope we'll be able to hold him."

"He?!" Diana started laughing. "Kal this is no man, this is a woman."

"Wha.....what?!" Superman said with a hilariously shocked look on his face.

"You were beaten and almost killed by a woman...........'again'." She emphasized at the end with a humorous smirk.

"I'd like to know who she is." He said embarrassingly as he completely ignored her last statement.

"Well let's have a look and see then shall we." Diana kneeled down next to Kara and slowly and gently removed the woman's helm. Long blonde hair started to flow out of the helmet as it was finally removed. Diana's face turned into one of shock and disbelief as she looked upon the unconscious woman's face. "GRANDMOTHER!"


	3. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Kara's daughters is discovered.

"GRANDMOTHER!"

Diana could hardly believe it. Her grandmother who she loved so much was right here being held in her arms. So many years had passed since she disappeared and she herself was still a child as her mother was just barely out of her teens when it happened. Diana spent so much time crying for her grandmother having missed her so dearly. When Diana was old enough and strong enough she searched for her but never found anything. She had been devastated at the loss. Diana cradled Kara in one arm as she cried while her other hand was grasping a necklace she always wore. The neckless was special to her as Kara had given it to her as a gift when she was a child. It had been right before both her grandmothers left for Troy.

___________________________________________________________________

Amazonian City of Sinope 1184 BCE

Kara, Atalanta and many of the other amazons including some of Diana's Aunts were preparing to leave. The siege of Troy had been going on for a long time and Kara wanted to get involved taking more fame for herself and her kin. It was the morning of the day they were leaving and a very young Diana was crying. She didn't want her grandmother Kara to leave. Diana hated when she left wether it was for battle or for the training she frequently went out on. At least with the fighting she always came back quickly but her training was more frequent and she always went alone. It was normally always her, her mother Hippolyta, her aunts and her grandmother Atalanta that were left alone at home while grandmother Kara went out training for a few days. When ever Kara would come home she was always both happy and sad which Diana never understood. The others seemed to know something but would never speak of it to her always saying she was to young. Even as an adult she was never told but by then she had forgotten about it. This last time she came back she was sad with no hint of being happy. Before Kara had left for Troy she took Diana off to the side.

"Grandmother please don't go!" Diana whimpered with tear filled eye's.

"I have to go Diana I'm sorry." Kara said kneeling down to be as close to eye level as she could get with the child. "You know I'll be back I always come back and I always will."

"But what if you don't?"

"I always come back you know that."

"But what if......" Diana was cut off.

"No 'what if's' little one."

"I'm afraid you'll leave one day and won't come back." Diana said as she started crying. "Your more like a parent than a grandmother to me. The one who fathered me isn't around but you are. Your the person I care about the most other than mother and I don't want to lose you."

"Diana your like a daughter to me." Kara told her giving her a kiss on her forehead. "I will always be here for you in any compacity I can be."

"Who's my other parent?" Diana asked almost completely out of nowhere.

"You know I can't tell you that. I promised your mother I wouldn't and I owe her that much at least."

"Why does mother hate you so much?"

"She doesn't hate me she just........" Kara looks down ashamed. "we had a disagreement about something before you were born and we still disagree with each other about it."

"What was it about?"

"About a mistake she believes we made that's all I'm going to say about it." Kara looked up at Diana. "Here I got you a gift little one." Kara pulled a neckless out holding it up to Diana.

"It's so pretty!" Diana says with bright eye's.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty girl." She smiles. "It was made by Hephaestus himself and is one of his greatest works so you don't have to worry about it ever breaking. Turn around so I can put it on you." 

Diana turns around letting Kara latch the neckless around her neck. Upon doing so Kara lightly sits her chin on Diana's shoulder wrapping her arms around the girls midsection.

"Your so beautiful Diana." She whispered in the girls ear before moving her face to the crook of Diana's neck kissing her shoulder. "I love you Diana always remmber that." Kara stands up giving the girl a hug. "I have to go I promise I'll be back soon."

____________________________________________________________________

"Your grandmother?" Superman asked confused.

"Yes Clark my grandmother." Diana said with tears still lacing her eye's. "She's been missing for so long that we believed she was dead."

Agent Danvers overheard what was said, that this woman was Diana's grandmother. It seemed like the two were close and that Diana must have been devastated losing her. The agent knew what that felt like having lost her father which she would do just about anything to get back. Being able to understand how Wonder Woman felt right now made what she had to do hard. Alexandra Danvers was an agent of the DEO and had a job to do regardless of the situation. She called it in reporting that the threat was down and ordering the teams to move in and apprehend the target. Several unmarked black vans sped forth coming to a halt around Kara, Diana and Superman with agents in black tactical clothing getting out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Diana demanded.

"Agent Danvers of the DEO ma'am we have to take her in." She told her.

"Your not touching her!" Diana hissed.

"Ma'am she's a danger to the city, a danger who destroyed an entire city district. She needs to be contained untill we can figure out what to do with her."

"A danger? She obviously didn't know where she was! She was just confused. She couldn't even understand anyone."

"Confused or not she caused a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people, some of them pretty badly. The fact that no one was killed is an astounding miracle. She even tried to kill me and would have if Green Lantern hadn't saved me." She said with slight frustration before sighing. "Im sorry but I have my orders."

"I SAID YOUR NOT TAKING HER!" Diana yelled standing up ready for a fight.

"Diana no." Superman calmly said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I refuse to let them cage her like an animal!"

"Diana you know I don't like DEO much but their not entirely wrong on this. Yes she probably couldn't understand anyone and no one could understand her except you. And yes she may not have known where she was. However she did cause a lot of destruction, hurt a lot of people and almost killed others me included."

"But Kal....." She started to say.

"I get it Diana. If I had found out one of my relatives were alive I'd want to protect them to. But this is different. She's someone from an ancient world thrust into a new unknown one. You don't don't even know where she's been this entire time." He sighed. "Look despite our opinions on the DEO we both know Hank. He's a good man and I'm sure he'll treat her right and let you see her. Right now she needs to be restrained so she can be talked to."

"I........your right. But I still don't like it." Diana looks up at the agent. "If she isn't treated with dignity and respect I will tear down you're entire organization." She said with a fierce glare.

Alex simply nodded before the other agents moved in working together to lift Kara up into one of vans. Once she was in and secured the door closed and the vans left to head back to the DEO leaving Diana and Superman where they stood. Alex looked the unconscious woman over and was still surprised that it was indeed a she. Blonde hair, blue eye's, very tall and very muscular, she was definitely a thing of beauty in a rather terrifying way of course. A part of Alex felt ashamed because in that moment when Kara held her by the throat she was extremely terrified. She was always in control and never vulnerable but in that moment she was and scared her but she also felt something else at the time, something she shouldn't have. It didn't take long to reach the DEO with the vans parking inside of the buildings hidden parking lot. After parking they got putting Kara on a stretcher so they could move her more easily because of how heavy she was. Strolling inside making their way to a special holding cell that used magical sealing to hold its occupants. This cell was being used since they didn't know if a regular power dampening cell would work so better safe than sorry. They were joined by Director Hank Henshaw on their way there as he wanted to oversee things himself.

As they passed the other prisoner cells many different types of people and creatures could be seen there. Aliens, meta humans and even a few normal humans were there. Most ignored their passing but when they passed one cell in particular a very large prisoner looked out seeing Kara and instantly jumped to her feet.

"MOTHER!" The woman yelled out in both shock and surprise as she pressed herself against the clear see through part of the cell. 

Obviously this grabbed Hanks attention pretty quickly. He ordered them to go on ahead he would catch up before turning his attention to the prisoner. The woman had super strength and was very large coming to about 7'0 and 300 pounds with bright blue eye's and red hair that had a blondish tint. She was one of Diana's main enemies and had fought her rather often, at least when she wasn't in a cell. Not much was known about the woman other than her name and abilities at least till now. Looking at her he could see so many similarities between the two women and had to admit they looked a lot alike with some obvious differences.

"You know her?" Hank asked the woman.

"She's my mother! What did you do to her!" She hissed.

"We did nothing that didn't need to be done." She said sternly. "And technically we didn't do anything. She was tearing up the city plowing through anyone who tried to stop her including members of the Justice League. Wonder Woman was the one who stopped her."

"That bitch! I'll tear her arms off for hurting mother!"

"If it was that easy you wouldn't be here." He stated.

"Go to hell!" She told him before looking in the direction that they took Kara. "I......can I see her?"

"No." He said with a dull emotionless tone of voice.

"PLEASE! I....its been so long since I've seen her!" She said with a saddened look on her face as her shoulders slumped down and her aggressive stance and tone of voice seemed to disappear. "I'll even behave! Please! Please I'm begging you! I just.......... I've missed her so much."

Hank looked at her and sighed with a long deep breath. He knew she could be lying about the blonde being her mother but he also knew that she wasn't thanks to his 'talents'. If there was one thing the director had a soft spot for it was definitely family. As a man who lost his entire family he could understand the importance but he also understood that he couldn't just trust her either she was a dangerous criminal after all. She might might not be as dangerous as her mother but still dangerous enough.

"You expect me to trust your word?" He asked her.

"I'll wear those ridiculous wrist cuffs." She mumbled.

"Your going to have to speak up."

"I said I'll wear those ridiculous cuffs on my wrists!" She spoke up as she looked down. "Since they leave me powerless I shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Fine. It would better if she had someone she knew in there when she wakes up anyways. But don't make me regret this." He firmly told her. "I'll have someone retrieve you in a few hours. Don't make me regret this Giganta."

The cell they put Kara in was a more private cell that was meant for the more dangerous individuals using magical seals to dampen powers. It wasn't just for those who were more dangerous but also for people who they had no idea if the power dampening technology would work on. The cell it's self was about the size of an average large bedroom but only so equipment would fit in there if they needed it. Currently Alex and Dr. Amelia Hamilton were removing Kara's armor so they could look her over for injuries before dressing her in some basic medical scrubs. They had clothing for the prisoners but none in Kara's size which Conufused them as to why they had scubs that were big enough but not prisoner clothing. The scar that ran from Kara's shoulder down to the middle of her chest surprised them since she seemed as invincible as superman and superwoman. Eventually they were down to Kara's perizoma or loincloth. Alex started pulling it off just to get the shock of her life although Dr. Hamilton was only partially filled with surprised.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Alex yelped out. "I TOUCHED IT!" She freaked out as she jerked backwards tripping over her own feet hitting the floor. "OW!"

"Well that's fascinating." The doctor said with intrigue as she stood there looking at Kara's nude body.

When they were undressing Kara they didn't expect to find a penis and testicales instead of a vagina on her pelvis. It was shocking to them or rather more so shocking to Alex while the doctor was more intrigued than anything else. As the fresh air hit Kara's skin it caused her to get semi erect making the two women in the room blush. After a few minutes of embarrassment at least on Alex's part they started moving around again. Alex had to have the doctor check her neck because when she jerked away and fell she hurt her neck, she had given herself whiplash. The doctor gave Kara a look over making sure she was un-injured before using some of her medical equipment to make sure there was no internal injury. With the punishment she had dished out the doctor figured she was probably unharmed but knew it was better to be safe and check anyways. Once they got her dressed they tried to draw some blood samples but couldn't pierce her skin so they had to forget about getting samples.

After they were finished the two women left the room with the Doctor flipping a switch outside the door that made a darkened window brighten up becoming see through. Standing outside the room waiting was director Henshaw.

"Doctor I'm assuming she'll be fine?" He asked.

"Yes although I'm not sure if we should be calling her a she or a he."

"And that means?"

"To be blunt she has a penis sir." She told him with no hesitation or embarrassment.

"Continue addressing her as a she. If Wonder Woman addresses her as such then it's better to go with that."

"Director we also couldn't run any tests other than basic scans. We couldn't pierce her skin to draw any blood."

"After everything that happened I'm not surprised." He looked from the doctor over to Alex. "Agent Danvers retrieve Giganta and bring her here to this cell. Afterwards contact Diana and let her know her grandmother is fine."

"Wait Giganta? Why do you want me to bring a criminal to this woman's room?"

"It would seem this woman is Giganta's mother. And before you say it she's telling the truth, you know how hard it is to get a lie past me." The director had a feeling that Diana didn't know about her and Giganta being related. That being said he knew it would probably cause some problems.

After getting things set up Alex retrieved Giganta taking her to Kara's room. Director Henshaw was honestly surprised when the woman didn't try anything when they were moving her. Once Giganta was left in the room she did nothing but sit there next to Kara with her hands clasped around one of Kara's. There was tenderness and love that could be seen with how the woman acted which seemed out of character for her in the eye's of others. Giganta was happy to have her mother back but she was also upset since she still remembered what happened the last time she saw her mother.

___________________________________________________________________

Giganta's Mountain home outside of Sinope 1184 BCE

Kara had come to visit Giganta for a few days before leaving for Troy. Giganta was happy to see her mother like always. Kara made her happy when she was around as opposed to how lonely she was when she wasn't there. She used to have her other mother who was a giantess there to keep her company but she had become ill and passed away a few years ago. Giganta was a teenager and living alone when Kara wasn't around. Honestly Giganta hated that Kara would always leave. She wanted Kara to stay here with her or take her with her but neither ever happened. Kara would visit for a few days maybe a week and then leave going back to her wife and other children which made her feel like second best. Giganta was becoming angry about everything and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Why? Why do you always have to leave?!" Giganta asked.

"You know why." Kara told her as she was reading to leave.

"Then let me go with you!"

"You can't and you know that."

"Are you that ashamed of me?"

"What?" Kara said turning to look at Giganta. "I'm not ashamed of you, I never could be."

"Then why do you always leave me here alone?"

"Becuase I........" Kara trailed off unsure how to anwser.

"You don't love me do you?"

"You're my daughter of course I love you."

"I'm more than just you're daughter, have been since mom died and you know it."

"Giganta things are complicated."

"Complicated!?! You have a wife and children and yet you come here to visit and share a bed with me you're secret other daughter. How is that complicated! Seems pretty simple and straight forward to me." Giganta yelled.

"I do love you, please don't ever doubt that." Kara moved to embrace her daughter. "It's just......" Kara started but was cut off.

"NO! Just stop I don't want to hear it anymore!" She yelled pushing Kara away. "I don't want excuses anymore! I'm tired of playing second best to a wife who you'll outlive and half sisters who get more time with you than I get." By this point she was in tears. "It's not like I'm you're only daughter you've bedded anyways so it's not like you need me. I'm just you're side whore of a daughter!"

"You're not....."again Kara didn't get a chance to speak.

"Just......just leave. I.....I don't want you here anymore."

"Giganta please I......." Kara was cut off again.

"I said leave!"

Kara stood there briefly looking at her daughter trying to find the right words. After a few moments Kara turned towards the door and left.

___________________________________________________________________

She had a right to be upset with her mother but Giganta still regreted telling her to leave and not come back. She loved her mother and didn't want to be without her but she was frustrated and upset so she acted on it. She said somethings she didn't mean and others that she did. When Kara never came back after Troy she felt devastated especially after finding out that her mother had disappeared completely. She spent months crying over Kara before she turned that sorrow into anger. That anger turned her into a villian, a criminal as she took everything out on everyone else. When she had encountered Wonder Woman several years earlier her anger ended up mostly focused on her. But now, now she had a chance to be with her mother again and to feel her love again. She decided she would never push her away like she did ever again. She would always love her mother no matter what.

"Lypámai polý. S'agapó."("I'm so sorry mother. I love you.").

"Giganta." A groggy voice mumbled out.

Outside in her car Dr. Hamilton was on her break. Taking a quick look around she pulled out a device turning it on before she took out her phone to make a call. It only took a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"It's Dr. Hamilton.

"If you called then it must be important so let's hear it."

"She's here."

"You will have to be more specific doctor."

"The Goddess Otrera, she's here at the DEO." The doctor said with an excited tone.

"You're sure it's her?"

"Yes! Definitely yes! Every detail from the stories is there including her scar and her.......appendage."

"I see." The woman hummed in what could only be discribed as a happy internal scream of joy.

"The goddess is so.....so....."

"Beautiful?" The woman finished the doctors sentence.

"Yes! So beautiful! She's perfect!"

"I'm assuming you've become her doctor?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I expect you to take the absolute best care of our goddess. Anything she needs or wants that you're capable of providing give it to her."

"Does that include taking care of her.......urges as well?" The doctor asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes it does my good doctor. The goddess has always had a........vorocious appetite after all. Therefore you have my permission to procreate." The woman smiled. "We will make sure to give our goddess strong children."

"May the Goddesses light embrace you Mrs Luthor."

"May the goddesses light embrace you as well doctor."


	4. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a flashback dream while unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I ask many times any grammar, spelling or other mistakes please let me know. No matter how many times I re-read things I still miss stuff dyslexia and other learning issues do not make noticing and fixing mistakes easy lol.
> 
> This chapter does have some smut in it and so will the next one.

Ancient Greece

Ever since Enyo was sent to train Kara a year ago they had grown close very quickly. There was an instant connection between them that was unmistakable to anyone around. Some seen it as simple sisterly bonding while others could see that there was more to it than that. The pair seemed attached at the hip and were always bantering and joking around while often times playing childish pranks on others around them. The main targets of their pranks was mostly the nymphs and Kara's other tutors Artemis, Athena and the centauress warrior. Often times the pranks were harmless but other times they annoyed and upset others. For instance one time they took a special alchemy ingredient that Athena had used for one of Kara's lessons(a lesson she didn't pay much attention to mind you). This ingredient made water fill with bubbles and turn it purple. They put a sack full of the stuff into the spring which caused the nymphs to scream and yell while rushing to get out.

The spring was now purple and bubbley with many of the nymphs finding that their hair, skin and clothes were now dyed purple. Kara and Enyo thought it was hilarious while everyone else was angry. As the two laid there rolling around in laughter they quickly found themselves surrounded by water nymphs with blotches of purple all over their skin and hair along with a single very unhappy purple centauress. The glares of anger the girls had gotten would have and should have been frightening but upon looking up and seeing a purple centauress did nothing but make them laugh even harder. They had gotten into big trouble for their prank although they still didn't think it was a big deal. What everyone else called tainting the water they called fun and humorous. It took several months to cleanse the spring which they obviously forced Kara and Enyo to help with. Their skin and hair took just as long to clean while their clothes were all but ruined. Even after the spring was clean they were not off the hook as they had to now help with the daily chores much to the two girls dismay.

After a year together things seemed to change between them as they would now unknowingly flirt with each other during their training sessions. When they went to sleep they would share a bed and even take baths together. Their stares and touches would linger longer than normal with the touches themselves becoming more intimate. They both knew how they felt for each other but nether wanted to act on it. They were both stubborn making things harder than they needed to be because of it. Eventually though things would change for them.

Enyo was a little smaller than Kara standing at 6'2 200 pounds but was easily just as strong as her. She had short silky and almost spiky raven black hair that was just long enough that someone could grab a handful. She had a patch of freckles that ran under her eye's and across her nose. Her eye's were a bright green that always seemed to twinkle like emeralds in the sun light. Her skin was soft and smooth with her body being just as muscled and toned like Kara's. And her smile, oh god her smile just made her even more beautiful so much so that Kara was always captivated by it. When Enyo would smile Kara just wanted to pin her against something and run her fingers across the woman's lips before kissing her. 

Kara and Enyo had been training all day and had finally called it quits as the night grew closer. After ending their training they removed their armor and cleaned themselves up before putting on clean tunics. They were now sitting side by side on top a small hill that sat on the edge of an open plain just outside of the forest with the beautiful sunset overhead. It was their favorite spot as it not only had a great veiw of the sunsets but also had a beautiful patch of flowers that were just starting to bloom at the bottom of the hill. They spent a lot of time here after training sessions just relaxing, talking and joking around.

"The sunset is the second best part of the day." Kara said to Enyo as they sat there.

"Oh? Then what's the first best part of the day?" Enyo asked her.

"The time I spend with you." The blonde said with a smile.

"You spend most of you're time with me."

"Yes I do becuase i enjoy it that much. I.........I enjoy being with you that much." Kara said as she mumbled the last part.

"Kara?" Enyo asked.

"Yea?"

"You're not going soft on me are you?" She playfully asked with a smirk on her face.

"I am not going soft!" Kara said as she tried to sound offended.

"Really? Cause it sure sounds like you are to me."

"Don't make me get rough with you." Kara told her as she gently pushed Enyo.

"Like you could take me." She pushed Kara back.

After she pushed Kara back Kara pushed her again with the two girls proceeding to push each over and over again with each push getting harder. Eventually it turned into a wrestling match with the two rolling down the hill landing in the flowers with Enyo ending up on top of Kara pinning her to the ground. Enyo was straddling Kara's waist while holding the blondes arms above her head by the wrists. Her smaller body firmly holding Kara in place keeping her from moving. They stayed like that as they stared into each other's eye's for several minutes with occasional glances to their lips. Enyo made the first move tightening her grip on Kara's wrists as she surged forward and connected their lips. The electricity was instant between them as the kiss turned into a passionate frenzy. They hungerly devoured each other through each breath taking kiss as they craved more and more. Their heartbeats grew faster and faster as things only became more heated between them.

With a heavy breath Enyo pulled back and looked at Kara realizing what she did. She let go of Kara's wrists as she sat up with a look of fear.

"K....Kara I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to....." She started to stutter out but wasn't able to finish as Kara grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss.

Enyo moaned into the kiss as she found herself being rolled over with Kara being the one on top this time. Kara trailed kisses down Enyo's neck making the woman's breath hitch. Kara brought her knee up pushing it between Enyo's thighs gaining a gasp from the other woman. 'This was really happening' was all Enyo could think about at the moment but that thought quickly vanished. This was wrong, they shouldn't be doing this. Their sisters and sisters don't and shouldn't do this.

"We....we shouldn't!" Enyo gasped out. "We're sisters. It's.......it's incest."

"Does it really matter?" Kara asked looking at Enyo. "I have a child with my own mother and our own father is the product of incest. He sleeps with his own sister who is already married and even his parents were products of incest and their parents as well. The pantheon is full of it at this point so why does it even matter."

"But the gods will hate us." She responded.

"Then let those hypocrites hate us I don't care."

"Kara....." Enyo trailed off not sure what to say.

"I love you Enyo." Kara said in a soft sweet tone. "You had my heart the moment you looked at me for the first time with that beautiful smile of yours." Kara brought a hand up to gently cup Enyo's cheek looking into her green eye's.

"I love you to." Enyo said as she started crying. Enyo had wanted Kara for awhile now but was afraid because of how taboo it was. But hearing Kara say these things made her no longer care. She loved Kara with all her heart and wanted this more than anything. She promised herself that she would always cherish this moment.

Kara started to kiss Enyo's face kissing away the tears until the sobs turned into gasps. Kara's knee started pushing up more as her hands started to push up Enyo's tunic. Their kissing became a battle for dominance and before Kara realized what was happening Enyo had flipped them back over regaining control. The sound of Kara's tunic being ripped open echoed out as the warm night air hit Kara's chest. As Enyo continued to kiss Kara her own tunic was being ripped open by Kara's strong but gentle hands. Kara's hands slowly caressed the sides of Enyo's abdomen before moving to her muscled toned stomach. Slowly but surely the blondes hands starting trailing higher and higher untill she reached the other woman's breasts.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long." Enyo chuckled pulling away from their kiss. "I've seen you stare at them often enough."

"I.....I don't look at them that often." Kara said with a blush.

"Of course you don't." Enyo said sarcastically before moving to revive their kiss again. At the same time she reached down between them grabing the hard bulge that was forming in Kara's perizoma. "Is that you're sword hilt or are you just happy to see me?" Enyo smirked after pulling away again. 

"St......stop teasing." Kara whimpered with a soft raspy voice.

"I'll stop if you tell me what you want." She whispered into the other girls ear as she squeezed the bulged.

"YOU! I want you." Kara yelped out.

"Good girl." Enyo whispered as she started kissing down Kara's neck. The neck kisses moved down her chest then her stomach before stopping just above her pelvis. She tore the perizoma off with ease continuing to kiss downwards. Once she reached Kara's cock she grabbed ahold of it giving it a few strokes. Kara let out a gasp at the feeling of Enyo's hand but then felt soft lips and looked down seeing the other woman kissing her length.

"E.....Enyo what.....what are you doing that's you're mouth! It's not for......" Kara didn't get to finish her sentence as the warmth of Enyo's mouth enveloped her making her moan out. Enyo's hands gripped Kara's thighs as her head moved up and down making Kara moan with pleasure. The warm wetness and suction of a mouth was something Kara had never felt before. When She felt the raven haired girls tongue swirl around the tip of her cock she felt like it was going to push her over the edge. She was getting so close but when she was right there Enyo pulled away. "W....why'd you stop?" She asked.

"I don't want you finishing yet." Enyo sat up on her knees removing what was left of her torn tunic and her own perizoma. "I want you inside me. I want to feel you." She crawled up Kara's body hovering over her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Enyo lifted herself up grabbing Kara's cock and positioning it at her entrance. Slowly she lowered herself taking an inch at a time as she bit her lower lip holding back a gasp of pain. When there hips met both of them let out a gasp with Kara looking down wanting to see their bodies being connected. When Kara saw the small trickles of blood she looked up at Enyo.

"Enyo were you a virgin?" Kara asked.

"Yes but not anymore." Enyo smiled placing a hand on Kara's cheek. "Your the first one I've ever been with in any capacity. I'm glad you're my first Kara." She kissed her while she let herself adjust to having been penetrated for the first time. Kara was well endowed and Enyo could feel every inch of her stretching her out. Had she been a mortal woman on top of being a virgin then this might have hurt a lot more. Lucky for her she was a demi goddess with Kara being the perfect size, not to big and not to small. She could easily fill and stretch a woman out perfectly. After a few minutes Enyo started moving lifting her hips up slowly before bringing them back down. They both moaned feeling the mutual pleasure of their intimacy. The muscles in their bodies rippled and flexed as sweat beaded down their skin. Enyo started moving faster with her pants and moans getting louder. It felt so good to have Kara inside her and she was glad she waited to have sex.

Kara's hands moved to Enyo's toned backside giving a firm squeeze as she started helping Enyo lift herself. It was a snug fit inside of Enyo as her tightness wrapped and squeezed around her in such a pleasurable way that her head was swimming with euphoria. Despite how tight she was Kara still still slide in with ease thanks to how wet the green eyed woman was. Over and over Enyo dropped down smacking their hips together as she continued to pick up speed. Planting her hands on Kara's well muscled stomach she started to force herself down harder resulting in loud slaps of flesh echoing out. Enyo wasn't holding back any longer as she went as hard and fast as she could knowing Kara could take it. If anyone had been near the area they would have easily heard their moans, grunts and gasps. They both felt themselves getting closer to that edge leading to Enyo slamming down one last time. It was enough that they moaned out as their bodies tensed up from their mutual orgasam. Enyo felt Kara's warm seed releasing deep inside of her and it felt so good for her that she didn't want it to stop. Enyo collapsed on top of Kara exhausted as their sweaty bodies pressed together with Kara wrapping her arms around her lover. Kara held her close placing kisses on her neck.

"I love you Enyo." Kara whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Kara." Enyo responded.

"Stay with me?" Kara asked.

"Always and forever." She kissed her lover while they held each other close.


End file.
